


Shortie

by PoeDameronImagines (Mallymkun)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mallymkun/pseuds/PoeDameronImagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>@rossequartzz  requested: Prompt 38. “You can’t even reach me to hit me, shortie- OW!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shortie

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at poedameronimagines

You can’t say you had ever considered yourself tall. You had hit your growth spurt relatively early as a child, which put you a couple of inches above your classmates for about a year, but then had stopped growing entirely. It had never really been a problem either. People generally thought that your height was cute, and while you were tired of the short jokes, there were definitely some advantages to being at least five inches shorter than most of your friends.  
For instance, when you went to join the resistance you found that you made a great mechanic. You were able to fit in tight, hard to reach places, and it made your job ten times easier. You had become the best mechanic in the resistance, and everyone knew it. That’s why you ended up assigned to the best pilot in the resistance, Poe Dameron.  
Poe wasn’t exactly tall either, but he still towered over you and tended to worry about you constantly because of your height.  
“Poe, it’s fine, I’ve got it, it’s my job.” Poe was insisting on climbing up on the ladder and fixing the split wires himself, but you were having none of it.  
“Y/N, it’s fine. I was the one who broke them, I should fix them right?” He reasoned, one foot already on the first rung of the ladder you had hauled into the hanger to fix his ship.  
“Uh, no. That’s kind of my job, Dameron.” You rolled you eyes, “You think I’m incapable of climbing a ladder?”  
“No, I just thought that maybe-“ Poe started, but you cut him off.  
“Get off the ladder, Poe. I need to do my job. I may be your mechanic, but I do have other ships to cover since Ara took a sick day.” You rest your hands on your hips, looking up at him indignantly.  
“What if you fall off?” Poe asked gesturing from the top of the ladder to the floor.  
“Then I guess I fall off, now move out of the way before I push you off.” You said, starting to get angry, “I’m not a fragile flower, Dameron.”  
You watched, one eyebrow raised as Poe climbed up a couple of steps, a grin on his face, “You couldn’t even reach me to hit me shortie- OW!” He yelled as you swatted at his leg. His foot came off the ladder, causing him to lose his balance and fall backwards on to you. “What the kriff, Y/N?” He grunted, rolling to the side. You just wheezed trying to get the air back into your lungs. Poe sat up, leaning over you worriedly, “You okay?”  
“And you thought I was going to fall off the ladder.” You laughed.  
“Hey, you pushed me off the ladder.” He said defensively.  
You smiled, “Yeah I did, and now, if you would kindly take your leave, I have some wire panels to fix.”  
Poe just shook his head, “You’re something else, Y/N.”  
You took a step up on the ladder before you turned to face Poe who now stood behind you. You pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before moving quickly up the ladder, leaving him stunned. When you reached the top you turned back around to look at him, “I know.”  
….  
“Oh, and never call me ‘shortie’ again.”  
Poe just laughed.


End file.
